The present invention relates to an quick stand adjusting device and relates more particularly to a quick stand adjusting device for adjusting the height of an object's stand quickly conveniently.
The stand for a furniture or equipment may be adjustable so that the total height of a furniture or equipment can be conveniently adjusted to the desired level. According to conventional methods, the height of a furniture or equipment stand may be adjusted by means of adjusting an adjusting screw or rotating the furniture or equipment body supported thereon. In order to firmly maintain a stand in position, the adjusting screw therein, if and, should be screwed tight. If an adjusting screw is screwed tight, a tool may be required for unfastening the adjusting screw during stand adjusting operation. Either by means of adjusting an adjusting screw or rotating a furniture or equipment body, it is difficult to estimate how much force should be applied during adjusting operation. Further, according to conventional structures, a stand may break away from its adjusted Position easily due to damage to the teeth of the connecting parts in the stand adjusting device.